how does your garden grow?
by dolorussven
Summary: Pada akhirnya, hari ini menjadi besok, dan besok menjadi besoknya lagi. —Roger, Aurora • post character death.


how does your garden grow?

 **disclaimer:** mobile legends: bang bang (c) moonton.

 **warning(s):** ooc. typo/misstypo. no ship. modern au, post character death; suicide. grief. fakta medis yang tidak akurat, mungkin. angst gagal? how do u write angst….

 **sinopsis:** pada akhirnya, hari ini menjadi besok, dan besok menjadi besoknya lagi.

 **note:** ini dari prompt di tumblr (yang saya baca sekilas dan saya lupa aslinya gimana, tapi kurang-lebih); orang A suka metik bunga dari taman orang B, suatu hari ketangkep basah dan B mau ketemu sama orang yang nerima semua bunga yang A petik dari tamannya.

 **note2:** judul diambil dari nursery rhyme _mary, mary, quite contrary_.

.

* * *

.

Ruby, anak perempuannya, berusia 15 tahun saat ia memutuskan untuk mengakhiri hidupnya.

Roger berusaha memahami.

.

* * *

.

Gadis itu adalah segalanya yang Roger miliki.

Saat gadis itu tidak ada untuk mengisi pagi harinya dengan senyuman dan secangkir kopi hitam hangat yang rasanya malah manis atau kadang asin, Roger tidak mengerti apa yang telah terjadi. Gadis itu adalah segalanya; Roger tidak melihat segala hal dalam diri gadis itu yang berani mendorongnya mengakhiri hidupnya dari atas gedung itu.

Ia mengenakan jas terbaiknya, hitam kelam seperti matanya yang kosong—walau tahu betul pemakaman seorang _anak kecil_ mungkin akan lebih pantas dibarengi dengan warna lain. Ia melihat istrinya di ujung ruangan, berduka bersama orang-orang lain yang wajahnya hanya sekilas dalam memori; mulutnya menganga lebar, demikian pula perutnya—air matanya mengalir seperti tinta dari matanya.

Mungkin maskara.

Atau darah.

Petinya akan sangat berat. Sangat, _sangat_ , berat. Tidak tahukah?

Pendeta mendoakan kepergiannya dengan cepat. Ia bukan orang yang religius, tapi prosedur adalah prosedur—lagipula, Ruby terkadang pergi ke gereja untuk bertemu dengan temannya, sekali-dua kali ikut beribadah di sana. Semoga ibadahnya diterima, _bila tuhan ada._

Beberapa teman-temannya menebar kelopak bunga mawar sebelum peti matinya ditutup—gadis di dalam sana tak membuka matanya, yang Roger harapkan bisa membangunkannya dari mimpi buruk ini. Roger mengenali boneka dengan bentuk domba yang jasad anak perempuannya peluk di dalam peti, sebuah gantungan kunci berbentuk kelinci, dan buku favoritnya di atas kepalanya—novel _Red Riding Hood_ ; atau hadiah terakhir di ulang tahunnya yang ke-10 dari ibunya, sebelum terlibat dalam kecelakaan fatal lalu lintas _saat ia dalam perjalanan ke gereja._

Mendengar lagu _heavy metal_ diputar dalam upacara pemakaman mungkin bukan suatu hal yang lazim—tapi Roger ingin kepergian anak perempuannya diiringi dengan melodi lagu kesukaannya. Ia menyaksikan teman-temannya menangis tidak percaya, seorang teman perempuannya—Fanny—mendekati peti dan membelai surainya, lalu mengangkat kepalanya sedikit dan menaikkan tudung merahnya hingga kepalanya tertutup.

Seperti biasa; seperti saat gadis itu masih hidup.

Gadis itu terlihat hidup, dengan atribut dan pakaian yang sering ia kenakan digunakan dalam petinya untuk membalut jasadnya yang sudah terbaring di sana tiga hari lamanya.

"Kau… hanya beristirahat sebentar, kan…?" suaranya gemetar—ia masih menerawang. Tidak percaya Ia terkekeh, hambar. "Seperti biasa… kan, Ruby? 5 menit sebelum bel…? Aku akan membangunkanmu… jangan khawatir… Alice ubanan itu tidak akan—"

Roger harap Fanny bisa membangunkan gadisnya.

.

* * *

.

Roger mempelajari tiap tulisan yang Ruby tulis dalam tiap permukaan yang dapat ia temukan. Ingin mempelajari anak perempuannya lagi—padahal ia seharusnya mengenal Ruby lebih baik dari semua orang; ia seharusnya mengenal Ruby seperti ia mengenal dirinya sendiri.

Apa yang ia lewatkan? Apa yang terus transparan hingga ia tak melihat, sampai bercak darah dan jeritan orang lain memperlihatkan wujud yang tersembunyi itu?

Buku hariannya berhenti tepat tujuh bulan sebelum hari yang ditakdirkan itu. Entri terakhirnya; _aku tidak bisa melanjutkan ini, aku tidak bisa menjadi lebih baik, aku akan gagal._

Roger membawa Ruby pergi jalan-jalan ke festival di pusat kota, empat bulan lalu. Ia ingat senyum sumringahnya saat _berhasil_ menembak jatuh tujuh kaleng alumunium dan mendapatkan _grand prize_ dari _stand_ itu—sebuah boneka domba. Tawanya seperti lonceng gereja saat imannya masih tetap—sekarang lonceng gereja adalah hari pemakamannya.

 _Ruby?_

Ia melalui beberapa buku—pada catatan sejarahnya, di kolom atas coretan, bersebelahan dengan tanggal, ia membuat figur _stickman_ dengan pisau di tangan. Gambar berlanjut dua halaman setelah itu, kini _stickman_ itu berada di samping seorang gadis dengan pita besar di kepala. Ada garis yang memisahkan gambar itu dengan panel baru; _stickman_ itu mengayunkan pisaunya ke gadis itu.

Pada buku cetak matematikanya ada sebuah baris kata yang mengkhawatirkan, tapi Roger tak pernah melihat kalimat ini dalam artian sinis— _"aku menjadikan lautan sebagai selimutku; aku bisa terus tinggal di kasur ini sepanjang hari."_

Bukan karena ia malas, melainkan karena ia _tidak mampu._

Salah satu gumpalan kertas di tempat sampah yang tak akan mampu Roger buang bahkan hingga mayatnya membusuk di bawah tanah kelak— _"kadang aku berpikir untuk terbang."_

Dan ia pergi, terbang.

.

* * *

.

Roger menemukan catatan kecil tentang harapan Ruby, diselipkan pada kotak pensilnya yang sisinya sudah menghitam terkena sisa pensil dan sampah rautan yang sepertinya tak ia pedulikan lagi, entah sejak kapan.

Anak perempuannya adalah seorang seniman, dulu.

Diantara harapan yang tidak penting _—"membuat alucard dan zilong berciuman", "meyakinkan papa untuk mengajakku berburu", "membuat papa berhenti bersedih"_ , dengan tulisan yang dicoret _"membuat papa melupakan mama"_ —ada satu harapan lain, yang dicoret juga, dan diganti dengan tulisan _"mustahil."_

Tepat di bawahnya.

Roger tidak bisa membacanya, coretannya tebal dan mustahil untuk ia baca.

Ia memutuskan untuk menghubungi Fanny, teman karib anaknya sewaktu masih hidup—tidak peduli kalau lukanya masih segar—namun berhenti saat melihat _post-it_ yang memuat nomor telepon gadis itu dengan gambar kecil yang sepertinya ingin menggambar rupanya.

Roger tidak dapat membaca spasi di antara kata-kata yang tertulis, apalagi di antara kata-kata yang terucap.

Ia tidak yakin ia siap untuk memahami spasinya—mengetahui seberapa fatal kegagalannya sebagai seorang ayah.

.

* * *

.

Dalam perjalanannya ke pemakaman untuk mengunjungi Ruby, Roger melihat seorang wanita dengan surai pendek berwarna cerah yang sedang menyirami bunga-bunga di tamannya. Ia sesekali terbatuk, pakaiannya tebal dengan selendang menutupi bagian bahu dan dadanya, tak memperlihatkan banyak. Kakinya dialasi sepatu sol tinggi—sesuatu yang membuat Roger sedikit heran.

Ada bunga rampai di tiang pagarnya, melilit tiang kotak pos yang mulai berlumut. Wanita itu menghela napas, wajahnya kaku. Tangannya menyentuh dadanya. Ia berdiri buru-buru, lalu kembali ke dalam rumah dengan membanting pintunya. Di taman, dibatasi dengan pagar putih, ada bunga yang tumbuh dengan tinggi, dan indah. Pikir Roger, mungkin Ruby akan suka.

Tanpa pikir panjang ia memetik satu.

Wanita itu tak lama keluar, napasnya tersengal. Ia melihat Roger.

"Apa yang menurutmu kau lakukan?"

.

* * *

.

Langkah yang Roger ambil kecil—ia menunggu wanita itu mengikutinya, dengan sepatu hak tinggi dan tangannya yang terus mengeratkan posisi selendangnya, wanita itu berjalan di sampingnya. Roger tak ingin memikirkan tangan wanita itu yang meremas selendangnya—terlalu mengkhawatirkan seperti ia sedang meremas dadanya yang menyesakkan.

Roger lebih suka berpikir kalau wanita itu mengeratkan selendangnya karena cuaca dingin.

"Maaf aku memetik bungamu." Ucapnya, wajahnya memerah. Siapa sangka hal kecil itu membuatnya terjebak dalam konsekuensi yang bodoh seperti ini?

Wanita itu mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Roger tepat di mata. Kilatan birunya tak menunjukkan esensi hidup—sesuatu yang Roger sangat kenali pada dirinya, namun asing bila dilihat pada orang lain. Wanita ini terasa pahit dengan kehilangan. "Kau tidak ingin melihatnya."

Ia tertawa, renyah. Hambar. Hampa. "Orang itu pasti sangat istimewa hingga mendorongmu melakukan perbuatan tercela." Kata-katanya membuat Roger melirik wanita itu sedikit, penasaran melihat rupanya. "Aku ingin bertemu dengannya; lihat apakah ia pantas menerima apa yang sudah kupelihara selama beberapa tahun terakhir."

Sejenak Roger berpikir—wanita ini seperti mengantarkan anak semata wayangnya untuk bertemu dan melihat calonnya di pelaminan nanti.

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

Napas wanita itu berada dalam kondisi yang mengkhawatirkan.

"Tidak—tidak apa-apa. Hanya… alergi."

Lanjutnya, pelan. Ia bahkan terdengar tidak yakin.

Tidak ingin membuat orang lain khawatir, mungkin. Mereka hanyalah dua orang yang tidak saling kenal, lagipula. Mungkin sesuatu memberatkan wanita itu hingga ia tidak mengatakan apapun pada Roger.

.

* * *

.

"Seperti apa orang itu?"

Wanita itu bernama Aurora—Roger tidak pernah melihatnya, sebelum ini. Katanya ia tidak boleh terlalu lama di luar karena ia mudah terserang penyakit. Untuk sementara Roger mempercayainya. Namun rasanya ada sesuatu yang tak terucap.

"Riang." Jelas Roger, mulai mengingat-ingat senyum Ruby yang berputar dalam ingatannya seperti kaset rusak. Ia tidak bisa memperbaharuinya. "Murah hati." Ia menarik napas lebih dalam dari wanita itu yang berusaha mengatur miliknya. "Seluruh dunia ada pada cerah matanya."

Ia tersenyum, merasa terbujuk untuk merasa lebih penasaran pada sosok yang Roger ingin temui. "Ia pasti orang yang menarik."

"Ya." balasnya, singkat. "Sangat."

"Spesial."

"Tentu."

Mereka berhenti. Wanita itu nampak seperti ia merasakan sesuatu amat perih pada dirinya. Tangannya meremas lebih kuat, dan ia terlihat ingin jatuh dan pingsan. Roger meraih bahunya—namun tangannya ditepis dengan cepat. Wajahnya nampak panik.

"Maaf." gumamnya, padahal tidak ada salah yang ia lakukan. Roger mengangguk padanya, ingin membuat wanita itu merasa baik bila maafnya diterima.

"Kau yakin tidak ingin kembali?"

Wanita itu menggeleng, ia mengeluarkan senyum tipis pada Roger. "Aku muak menjadi tawanan dalam rumahku sendiri; aku membutuhkan udara segar." Mereka lanjut berjalan, langkah Aurora sedikit lebih kecil dari Roger. "Lagipula, rasanya menyenangkan, berjalan-jalan bersama seseorang. Aku tidak kesepian."

.

* * *

.

"Masih jauhkah kita?"

Mungkin kakinya mulai terasa sakit—ia mengingat istrinya pernah bilang kalau sepatu hak tinggi itu rasanya sangat tidak menyenangkan. Ruby pernah meringis setelah upacara hari kelulusannya saat ia dipaksa mengenakan sepatu hak tinggi karena tubuhnya yang mungil tidak sampai pada podium tempat ia berpidato—pakaian formal dan senyum benderang yang sampai ke matanya.

"Sebentar lagi."

Mungkin ia sengaja memperlambat langkahnya. Tidak ingin menghancurkan ekspektasi wanita itu, yang beranggapan mereka akan pergi ke rumah kekasih Roger, atau ke panti jompo tempat kedua orang tua Roger berada. Katanya, beberapa saat yang lalu, _"Dengan begini aku membuat relasi pertemanan dengan orang baru; kau, dan mereka yang ingin kau temui, kan?"_

"Bolehkah aku bicara?"

Mungkin langkahnya berhenti, sekarang.

"Orang ini… ia pasti menyakitimu."

Roger menoleh padanya. "Kau terlihat ragu, dalam rentang waktu cukup panjang."

Wanita itu memiringkan kepalanya, ia bertemu dengan Roger. "Aku tidak ingin ikut campur, tapi… kalau kau membencinya… maafkanlah ia. Sekarang sebelum semuanya terlambat." Senyumnya terkembang tidak terasa senang. Ada duka merundunginya. Roger berharap wanita ini menggandeng tangannya untuk membantunya memperlihatkan siapa yang menyakiti Roger. "Ia… kau masih menyayanginya, kan?"

.

* * *

.

"Ruby, namanya."

Mereka lanjut berjalan, langit mulai mendung. Ia meminta wanita itu untuk pulang tapi wanita itu tetap tidak mau.

"Pasti wanita yang sangat luar biasa."

Pasti, kelak.

.

* * *

.

Alisnya bertaut, Roger mengetahui kalau Aurora mengenali jalan setapak yang mereka lalui.

Ia menghentikan langkahnya saat Aurora mulai tertawa kecil. Berbalik untuk menemukan wanita itu berhenti melangkah, tangannya terkepal di depan dadanya, wajahnya memerah, menahan emosinya dengan raut muka heran dan bibir yang terbuka setengah—tahu, tapi tidak ingin percaya. "Berapa… usianya?"

Nadanya lirih; ragu bertanya, takut membuka lukanya.

Matanya mengabur, merasa air mata sedikit demi sedikit meleleh. "15."

.

* * *

.

Mereka berdiri di depannya.

Roger meletakkan bunga itu di atas makam yang masih segar. Aurora tetap berdiri di depannya—wajahnya membatu, shock, tidak percaya. Ia melihat figura foto yang ada di batu nisan petak kuburan itu, gadis itu tersenyum, riang—senyumnya sangat lebar, membuat Aurora tidak percaya kalau gadis dalam foto itu telah berada enam kaki di bawah tanah, atau lebih.

Hati gadis itu selalu berada di tempat yang tepat, dan ia tidak pernah disesatkan oleh apapun juga.

Aurora melihat, dari mimik ekspresinya, mungkin dalam pikirannya Roger mengubur peti itu dua belas kaki di bawah tanah, tidak ingin diperingati terus-menerus, namun semuanya terasa terlalu menyakitkan hingga ia tidak bisa merasa tumpul pada penderitaannya. Ia melepaskan selendang yang menutupi bahunya, lalu meletakkannya pada nisan itu, mengikat agar selendangnya tidak terbang.

Mereka berdiri di depannya.

Tidak ada kata.

.

* * *

.

"Aku pernah kehilangan juga."

Mereka duduk bersila di depan Ruby.

Ia tersenyum miris, mengingat wajah yang tak pernah Roger lihat sebelumnya. Tangan kirinya bergerak, ingin meraih tangan kanannya yang tak ada. Ia meraba apa yang tersisa dari tangan kanannya dan merasakan pikirannya meyakinkan dirinya kalau ia masih memiliki tangan, dua-duanya.

"Aku bertemperamen sulit, ia pantang menyerah." Katanya. Ia mengusap perutnya yang rata. " _Hari itu_ kami berdebat hebat di mobil, dalam perjalanan ke… _rumah sakit_ di tengah badai salju."

Ragu; antara ia ingin berbohong namun berhenti, atau itulah kebenarannya.

Roger mendengarkan. Wanita itu memosisikan tangannya di depan dadanya. "Mungkin kata-kata yang kuucapkan menyakitinya dengan cara yang sangat tak terduga hingga pikirannya mengabaikan segalanya karena perlu waktu untuk mencerna seberapa menyakitkan kata-kataku."

Atau mungkin salju yang terlalu tebal.

"Mobil kami jatuh ke jurang. Semuanya berlalu sangat cepat." Ia menghela napas berat, tarikannya patah-patah. Ia menyentuh dadanya dan menekan sedikit. Roger melihat matanya yang mulai berkaca—mengapa ia tak berhenti, bila terlalu menyakitkan? "Aku terjebak di sana sampai badai berlalu. Menyaksikan tubuhnya yang membeku, merasakan tanganku mati rasa karena tertindih terlalu lama. Aku berhasil mengubah posisi karena situasi yang memaksaku."

Roger tahu perasaan itu; ia juga, menyaksikan tubuh gadisnya membeku perlahan di atas meja otopsi, dan kedua kalinya di dalam rumahnya sendiri. Sangat dekat, mampu ia gapai—tapi ia tak mampu mengubah apapun.

"Anakku lahir di sana, di antara rongsok mobil dan apa yang tersisa dari hubungan pernikahanku dengannya yang singkat; ia tidak bertahan lama setelah aku melahirkannya." Aurora mengusap pipinya, Roger yakin untuk menghapus air matanya yang mengering. "Aku bahkan tidak berusaha untuk mempertahankannya, tidak berusaha untuk mengenalinya."

"Apa yang kau ingin katakan?"

Wanita itu memandang Roger, panjang. "Aku tahu kau menyalahi dirimu sendiri atas apa yang terjadi. _Jangan_." Ia menyentuh nisan Ruby dengan karib—seperti kehilangan dan sakit hati adalah sesuatu yang akrab baginya. "Bila kau merasa kau gagal menjadi orang tua, aku gagal menjadi istri dan ibu sekaligus, dalam satu kali jalan."

Mungkin memang benar wanita ini melalui banyak penderitaan dan sakit hati adalah bumbu hidupnya yang paling terasa dalam indera pengecapnya.

.

* * *

.

Roger meletakkan barang-barang Ruby pada sebuah kotak besar.

Lalu berhenti saat ia mengambil buku harian di atas meja.

Ia bisa membenahi kamar ini nanti, kan? Nanti, atau tidak sama sekali—semua ruangan ini. Roger tidak ingin mengapus sisa eksistensinya dari rumah ini; Ruby akan selalu memiliki ruangan di rumah ini. Ia akan membereskan semuanya nanti.

Di atas kasur, Roger duduk dan mulai membuka buku harian anak gadisnya. Entrinya masih sama; berhenti tepat tujuh bulan sebelum hari besarnya, tulisannya kadang-kadang diselipi gambar-gambar kecil. Ia membaca, senang, sedih, kecewa, terhibur, marah—anak perempuannya lebih ekspresif di atas kertas dibanding di depan kamera.

Oh, dan ia ada seorang yang puitis, Roger tidak tahu.

 _Walau minatnya hanya pada erotika sesama jenis—_

Setiap halaman yang Roger balik, setiap barang yang Roger temukan—ia mempelajari anak perempuannya, lebih dalam dari sebelumnya.

Darah dagingnya yang tak pernah ia kenali sebelumnya.

.

* * *

.

Mengunjungi makam Ruby bersama Aurora menjadi kebiasaan, sejak hari itu.

Mungkin karena rasa kehilangan mereka sama persis; mungkin karena mereka sama-sama kesepian. Mungkin mereka merasa senasib sepenanggungan juga. Merasa terhubung melalui sakit hati yang serupa, merindu tanpa ada penawarnya. Roger membawa buku hariannya suatu hari, membiarkan Aurora membacanya— _"Kau ingin menemui orang yang kuberi bunga, kan? Inilah dia,"_

Seusai ia membaca, kepalanya ia dongakkan ke atas, menatap langit yang silau. Ada senyum senang terlukis di bibirnya. "Ia pasti gadis yang amat, sangat spesial."

Jemarinya menelusuri tiap baris yang dihiasi oleh tulis Ruby. "Aku merasa seperti sudah mengenalnya seumur hidupku, melalui tulisan dalam buku ini." ia menyerahkan kembali bukunya pada Roger. Matanya terpejam, senyumnya tenang.

Roger tidak mengerti mengapa Aurora dapat dengan enteng mengatakan itu—sedangkan dirinya sendiri mati-matian berusaha mengenali _Ruby._

.

* * *

.

 _Roger mengalihkan perhatiannya dari koran yang ia baca, melihat Ruby berjalan ke arahnya dengan senyum lebar yang kontras dengan jaket lengan panjang berwarna suram yang ia kenakan. Pipinya dikecup singkat—_ pasti ingin minta uang.

" _Aku sayang papa."_

 _Katanya._

 _Ia tidak minta uang._

 _Seharusnya Roger heran, tapi bahunya hanya ia angkat saat gelagat anak perempuannya tidak seperti yang ia prediksi. Ruby pergi masuk ke garasi—seharusnya Ruby tahu betul ruangan itu sudah terbengkalai entah sejak kapan. Ia melihat Ruby keluar dari sana, membawa sepatu hak tinggi milik ibunya dahulu._

" _Mau kau apakan itu?" ia tidak bisa tidak bertanya—gadis itu terkekeh kecil—(menyembunyikan sesuatu dalam senyumnya.)_

" _Untuk proyek dramaku."_

 _Tidak bisakah ia menggunakan sepatunya sendiri?_

 _Gadis itu menghilang naik ke kamarnya. Roger melanjutkan membaca koran—melihat artikel tentang perekrutan regu pramuka dalam acara perlombaan, cara menghilangkan jerawat, komik empat panel, meditasi untuk menangani stress, dan variasi lain yang tidak begitu ia pedulikan pada kolom hiburan. Ia membalikkan halamannya dan membaca tentang ekonomi dan bisnis._

 _Saat turun, ia sudah menggunakan pakaian kasualnya._

 _Ia meminum obatnya seperti biasa._

 _Makan, seperti biasa._

" _Aku pergi, papa."_

 _Ia mengenakan sepatu ibunya. Pergi menyelinap dari garasi._

 _Hari itu minggu siang; Roger tak bertanya dua kali karena rutinnya Ruby akan bermalam di rumah Fanny._

"Dadah,"

 _Adalah kata terakhir yang ia ucapkan untuk Roger, sebelum sepatunya ditemukan di atap gedung yang terbengkalai di jalanan yang jarang dilalui orang, dan tubuhnya mencumbu bumi seperti ia adalah hal paling intim yang pernah dirasa._

.

* * *

.

Roger mengunjungi Aurora yang menjenguk makam suaminya hari itu.

Nisannya sudah tertutupi lumut hingga tidak ada lagi yang bisa ia baca—mungkin memiliki artian kalau Aurora tidak ingin mengingat suaminya lagi. Bunga-bunga kering menghiasi permukaan. Wanita itu meletakkan satu batang bunga di atasnya, Roger tidak pernah memedulikan nama dan artiannya.

Ia masih mengenakan sepatu yang sama; ia masih menutupi bahunya dengan selendang panjang yang ia remas erat di depan dadanya, tangan kanannya tak terlihat.

"Kalian pasti akan sangat dekat." Katanya. "Aku merasa kau akan sangat menyukainya, bila ia masih hidup." Ia menutupi mulutnya, sedikit terbatuk.

Roger yakin Ruby akan menyukai wanita ini.

.

* * *

.

Pada akhirnya, hari ini menjadi besok, dan besok menjadi besoknya lagi.

Roger tak pernah sempat membereskan barang-barang Ruby karena ia tidak memiliki tenaga dan keinginan yang cukup kuat untuk melakukannya.

Ia tidak ingin melakukannya; tidak ingin berhenti mengenali Ruby setelah peninggalannya. Ingin terus menemukan hal baru dalam anak perempuannya. Karena bila ia berhenti membereskan… yang bisa ia ingat hanyalah Ruby yang ia kenali dengan senyum dan hati gembira, bukan _Ruby_ yang sebenarnya.

.

* * *

.

[end.]

* * *

 **note:** akhirnya ga begitu memuaskan, tapi saya juga udah bingung mau nambah apalagi:/

soal ruby yang pakai sepatu ibunya sebelum lompat—mungkin disini gambaran saya ruby gabisa ngelupain ibunya, dan bener-bener gabisa move-on—tapi implikasi awalnya sih dia _depresi_. jadi sepatu itu dilepas sebelum ia lompat biar kenangan ibunya (yang pahit) ga ikut dia di hidupnya yang selanjutnya. aurora… well, seingat saya awalnya dia pake sepatu hak tinggi buat nyakitin diri sendiri tanpa mengingat apa yang terjadi (selendang nutupin bekasnya), ngehukum diri karena gagal melindungi apa yang penting baginya.

percakapan aurora sama roger sebelum mereka sampai ke makam ruby niatnya mungkin untuk ngasih sedikit hint tentang aurora sendiri. dan aww niatnya ini aurora/roger, bonding over loss seperti itu tapi hahah saya gabisa.

—14 Mei 2018, 1:25 PM, Jakarta.


End file.
